


Barefoot

by Stariceling



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Devotion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri takes a moment to play with Greta on the beach. Gunter is entranced as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be something else, but it never really got there. >.

The winds from the ocean were fickle this time of year, blowing Gunter’s hair into an unruly tangle. He couldn’t be bothered to do more than brush the long strands from his eyes when they obscured his view. The vision in front of him was far too precious to be missed.

His young liege was still dressed in the same impractical clothes he had been wearing when he was swept into their world, light and airy and revealing deceptively slender arms and legs. He was taking a moment to play on the beach with his adopted daughter.

There was poetry in the scene Gunter saw before him. The flawless blue of the sky smiled down on his beloved Maoh. The waves nearly purred at the thought of caressing those bare feet. Sand glinted in the sun like the sparkle of tiny gems. And there, the centerpiece that reflected beauty into his surroundings, was Yuuri. His laugh rang out, more beautiful than the peal of silver bells, and Gunter was sure the whole world echoed with joy.

When Yuuri swept his daughter up in his arms, making her squeal in delight, and started up away from the beach, Gunter sprang to his feet. He gathered up the pile of discarded shoes and rushed to meet Yuuri.

His Maoh didn’t pause to put on his shoes, only stunning Gunter with a welcoming smile that had him automatically trotting alongside. To see Yuuri continue on, barefoot, caused a moment of agonized dithering in Gunter’s devoted mind. What if his precious ruler stepped on something sharp, or stubbed his cute little toes against a rock?

Just as Gunter made up his mind to forgo propriety and sweep Yuuri up in his arms for safety, they reached the castle courtyard. Yuuri hurried ahead and let Greta out of his arms to sit at the edge of the water-pump used for filling the horse trough. With a few handfuls of water he washed the clinging grains of sand from her feet, while she giggled and kicked her legs because it was cold.

Trapped by the swelling of love in his chest, Gunter was enraptured with the loving display even before Yuuri turned that blinding smile on him once again and thanked him for such a little thing as carrying their shoes back up the hill. His heart was pounding with joy while Yuuri helped his wiggling daughter put on her little slippers and gave her a hand down to run ahead for lunch.

Gunter fell to his knees before the young man who already ruled his heart, trying to brush the clinging grains of sand from Yuuri’s feet with his own hands.

“Gunter,” a startled laugh, and then hands brushed over the top of his head. “What happened? Your hair is a mess.”

“Nothing. It was only the wind.”

It was not worth thinking about when compared to the sight of his Maoh, like a dark jewel against the brightness of sand and surf. Yet Yuuri running fingers through his long hair was worth anything. The gentle tug of that touch released an unsteady moan of bliss, just before he pressed his face into Yuuri’s chest. Propriety was utterly forgotten in pleasure as Yuuri’s fingers, fingers that would have the elements jump to obey their slightest twitch, stroked over his unseemly tangles.

Yuuri leaned back from his affection, but he didn’t stop smiling as he offered, “That’s a lot to untangle by yourself. Maybe after lunch I could help you brush it out.”

If this was a ploy to extend his morning’s respite from being locked away at work and study, it was one Gunter could not bring himself to resist.


End file.
